The Spider And The Fly
by cherryvvoid
Summary: "Come into my parlor." Said the eight-legged creature, "for I have many curious, wondrous things to show you, but be careful - for I aim to catch you in my web." SI-OC!As Rize's sister. Half Ghoul!SI-OC.
1. Sister?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul but I own Mukuro!**

* * *

The thing she remembered the most wasn't the intensity of a self-aware birth or even the years of her childhood in which she was dutifully cared for, but it was the startling memories of a life from _before_ that burned into the twists and turns of her mind.

Though, she guessed a few situations came _fairly_ close.

If she were to go in order it would have been the first time she caught sight of the news.

It was purely by coincidence that she managed to exit her room to the sight of her father watching tv. And it was with pure curiosity that Mukuro hide herself to the side so that she could watch it alongside him despite the fact that she was not allowed.

Mukuro supposed she regretted staying to observe, especially when she felt a half-shriek wheeze its way past her lips as the image of a dozen half-eaten corpses seared its way into her memory - but at that point, there was nothing she could do.

She hadn't known cannibalism was so _morbid_. Savage yes, but god she didn't imagine it like _this_.

Eyes shot to hers and in a split second the television was off and she was being scooped up into a pair of arms as trembled frantically into his shirt. Wide-eyed and tense, she allowed herself to accept the excuse that it was just a show - that it was just special effects - even though those screams sounded as real as she was.

_Really, she should have known that from there on out that everything would just escalate._

Let it be said that since waking up in this body all she had ever known was her father. Him with his pale hair, blue eyes, handsome face and smile that always looked a little broken when turned to her but he was all she had and he loved her. And maybe she loved him too, it was hard to tell when they seemed to be so distant at times.

The next memorable insistence started with the vomiting. The only thing she had wanted to do was make herself something to eat, her father wasn't there and she was so _mind-numbingly_ hungry that she had to do something.

And maybe Mukuro should have been alarmed when such an urge to eat took her over. Maybe she should have been worried at the fact that as the weeks went on the rumbling feeling in her stomach only grew but she wasn't because maybe, she thought, this was _normal_.

_If only she knew._

So she had wandered into the kitchen, looking around as her eyes ultimately landed on the fridge in the far corner and she pulled something out. Mukuro remembered enough from her old life to at least do this much for herself. It was fairly easy to make a sandwich and even easier to devour it whole, but she barely got three bites in before she was upheaving straight onto the floor. Her back strained with the force of her coughs as bile slipped from her throat and tears burned paths down her cheeks.

And that's how her father found her, sobbing harshly and holding onto her sides as if they would split in half.

Wordlessly he took her into his arms - without a care as to what exactly was covering her - and rocked her until she was calm enough for him to take to the bathroom and clean up.

A few months later and repeated performances of the kitchen stunt, suddenly one day nothing she ate made her sick. Not even a tinge of nausea or a roll of her stomach and she couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of relief that settled on her shoulders.

Looking up into the haggard face of her father - his eyes looked so harsh and lost and it _confused_ her - Mukuro smiled hesitantly, wrapping her thin, emancipated arms around his waist and told him her thanks. And in response a single - trembling - hand was placed on her head and cold shivering lips were at her temple.

"Anytime love." He whispered brokenly, hugging her back something fierce and she knew his offer was one of the most truthful things she would ever hear.

Taking a sniff of his jacket Mukuro idly wondered why after every trip to the place where he got her edible food did her father always smell as good as the soup she ate.

It wouldn't be until a few years later when she fully understood why.

But the first grain of comprehension would be given to her when _she_ had arrived to take her away.

Mukuro had always been a sheltered child, she had yet to see another human being beside the ones on tv and her father, so to hear a knock on the door startled her - they _never_ got visitors.

Her father's eyes sharpened from the dull hue they had come to take and with a fluid motion, there was suddenly a glint of metal in his hands. Following the direction that his gun - _his fucking gun_ \- was pointing she moved herself to crouch behind the couch and pressed her face into the skin of her knees.

All of the locks were thrown and the door was pulled open far enough that she could hear the clank of the metal chain being pulled to its limit - and when the voice spoke Mukuro gave a blink.

"Is there a Claude Toussaint in residence?"

The sound of Japanese startled her, after having been raised solely on the sound of French it was an awkward shift. Pushing herself from her spot to peek around the corner, Mukuro caught sight of someone who looked _too_ much like her standing outside the door. With the _same_ purple hair and the _same_ curve of her face, it was like looking into a mirror with the exception of the eyes Mukuro had inherited from her father.

Violet connected with blue and she froze - it was girl, maybe a year or so older than her and she wondered where her parents were.

"Who's asking?" She heard her father counter and she became aware that this was the first time she had ever heard her father's name in any capacity.

Frowning at the sound of perfect Japanese coming out of her caretaker's mouth - he never sought to teach her so she was glad she retained her language skills from her past life - she moved to look at the girl in the doorway who had turned to look at her father.

"Amashi Kana." The girl introduced and despite that the name she had given could very well be the truth, Mukuro couldn't help but feel like it was a dirty lie. "And I'm here to talk to you about the recent murders that have been happening in this sector."

Her father paused.

"What would a child need to know about something so gruesome?" He muttered and the girl smiled.

"I'm very mature for a eleven year old." She said simply. "And I'm sure you're very knowledgeable about these murders for an_ innocent bystander_."

Mukuro found that she didn't like what the girl was insinuating and by his reaction neither did her father.

With a visible amount of tenseness to his shoulder her father gritted out a rough "I know nothing" and slammed the door.

Making his way back to his crouching daughter he got about a step before the harsh sound of metal slamming against the wall drew his attention.

Staring with blown eyes at the steel locks that littered the ground - in pieces - Mukuro looked up in time to catch the bored look of "Kana" and the sight of her father aiming the gun straight at the girl who shared her face.

Maybe it was the fact that her father wasn't wavering with his aim as if he was _used_ to firing that weapon or that the girl looked _so very much like her_, but Mukuro found herself moving forward and latching onto his leg.

"_Daddy wait, please!_"* She exclaimed, burying her face into his pants. "_You can't - don't shoot her!_"*

Feeling her father freeze it wasn't long before his hand fell on top of her head and she heard the safety click.

"Of course not baby."* He murmured to her softly before facing the purple haired girl standing in their midst and those crystal blue eyes narrowed.

"Be warned that it would take me less than a second to flip that back." Her father threatened with steel in his voice and "Kana" smiled.

"Now what do you _want_?"

Brightening her grin, she lifted one tiny finger and pointed towards Mukuro who gave a sharp flinch.

"It really should be obvious don't you think?" She smiled cheerfully. "After all I'm sure it's time she met her sister, _ne_?"

Shrinking back at the accusing hand she pushed herself behind her father and spared a frightened glance up at him. Catching the decidedly blank look in his eyes and the expression on his face, Mukuro was not reassured.

Gnawing on her lip she frowned and kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Prove it." He demanded quietly, glare caught in a slant. "With just that face - _her_ face - it won't be enough, show me a trait that would be _hers_ as well!"

"Kana" stared for a bit, seemingly appraising her father before she shrugged one shoulder.

"If that's what you want," She hummed. "fine then."

And with that those purple eyes - so different from hers - shifted and everything was _black_ and _red_.

Without her conscious consent, Mukuro could feel her mouth fall open as a vicious scream crawled its way out of her throat and it was only halted as a palm smothered the sound into noiselessness.

Giving a brief struggle, she was turned to face the eerily calm visage of her father.

"Mukuro, go to your room." He cut in, face emotionless and she stared. "_Now_."

Flinching at the hardness in his voice - _did he really want her to leave him alone with this woman?_ \- she turned to face "Kana" and glared as much as she could even with the terror she was experiencing.

"_Don't do anything to my dad_."* She murmured from behind her teeth as she reluctantly left, barricading herself behind the door with her ear pressed against the metal.

Mukuro wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed but when her door jerked open, she found her eyes snapping open and drifting over to the tiny panel of glass that couldn't even be called a window to see the sky lightening.

Turning with a smile that dwindled away as she caught sight of the smiling face of "Kana", Mukuro tensed when the girl crouched down and held out a hand.

"Hello Mukuro-chan," She said cheerfully as said girl glanced behind her towards the approaching form of her father. "I'm your sister and it's time to come with me now."

Her brow furrowed as blue connected with blue and shook her head, sending her dad a confused look at his silent compliance.

"_Daddy_?"*

She saw a flash in his dead eyes before it flattened out and he nodded to "Kana" who without a word scooped her up tight into her arms - which only furthered her terror because no eleven year old should be able to pick up a nine year old that easily. Without a second thought Mukuro set to struggling and screaming, wondering why her father was just _letting_ this crazy child take her away.

"_Daddy?!_"* She gasped out through her tears, fear clogging up her airways. "_Daddy, wait I don't understand!_"*

His face tightened as his blue gaze tracked the pair of them making their way towards the front door and he sighed.

"You have to go with her Mukuro," He started lowly. "There is nothing more I can do for you despite my willingness."

"In other words," "Kana" interrupted, grip on her writhing body tightening to the point of being near painful. "You have specific _needs_ that only someone like _me_ can help you with."

Their gazes clashed and the purple haired woman smiled brightly.

"You are special Mukuro-chan," She explained. "and who _better_ to help someone like you than someone that has the same kind specialness?"

Mukuro could feel her body growing lax with the dawning realization that _yes_, she was really leaving with this woman and _no_, her father was not going to stop her. Slowly she moved her face back towards the still figure of her father, expression laden in desperation and asked the one question that was on her mind the most.

"_Why_?"*

_Why_ was he so _calm_?

_Why_ was he so _fine_ with this?

And _why_ \- god why? - was he letting her _go_?

Lowering his lids, her father smiled sadly.

"_Because it's the best I can do for you 'Kuro_."

And perhaps Mukuro would have answered something back. Perhaps she would have _cried_ or _screamed_ or _fought_, but as soon as she took a breathe to react all she knew was the darkness and the pain at her neck.

* * *

"_Listen Mukuro-chan, you should never call me 'Amashi Kana' ever again. From now on I'll be Kamishiro Rize. And since you're my new little sister, you'll be Kamishiro Mukuro."_

* * *

_**Maybe, just maybe she was better off dead.**_

* * *

**Tokyo Ghoul has taken over and all I can think about is Haise. Sorry but not sorry, this is a thing and dedicated to my friend Ann O'Neem!**

* * *

**Edit: 1/29/17**


	2. Knock Knock

School, Mukuro decided, was going to be much more challenging than it was the first time around.

And it wasn't because of her lack of patience or because she simply wasn't the type for education.

No, it went much, much deeper than that.

There was a slight ache in her right eye and she could feel the muscles of her stomach spasm as saliva pooled in her mouth. It was the internal struggle that wanted her to either tear into the girl who was resting on the tatami mat beside her or run for the hills that was the problem.

Gritting her teeth, Mukuro clenched her eyes shut and forced herself to breathe through her mouth - not that that wasn't any better.

Even though she had stubbornly argued her case for not enrolling Rize - it was still such a strange and terrifying thing to recognize her as that person - said it was _practice_.

After all, what was a better way to get used to denying that inner hunger when one was surrounded by an all you can eat buffet?

Wincing as the girl whose feet she was holding down completed her last sit up and put her face so very _close_ to hers, Mukuro wished her immunity would hurry up and grow because she didn't want to have to move because she couldn't control herself and butchered someone's child. _Again_.

Shivering at the horrid memory she pulled away from the girl and practically ran into the locker room to change out of her gym clothes.

She didn't want to be responsible for all the lives her sister had taken to ensure all witnesses were dealt with.

Not for the_ fifth_ time in a row.

Hearing the bell ring signaling the end of nap time, Mukuro bolted upright and raced for the coat closet, slung on her jacket and scarf and headed out the door into the still vacant halls.

Running towards the entrance and throwing open the doors, she breathed in the less densely human scented air and sniffed until she caught a familiar scent.

Walking over to the entrance of the school grounds, Mukuro looked up into smiling dark eyes and blinked - still momentarily thrown by the dyed black hair and dark-colored contacts her sister was wearing.

Even after staying with Rize for three years she was hard pressed to get used to the full presence of the woman.

She was still intimidating, she was still terrifying, she was still someone not to be messed with but after all this time, Mukuro realized there was one thing that set her apart from other prey in the world.

She was the ghoul's relative, and not just her sister but she practically had the _same_ face as her. And she was just grasping at straws here but maybe to Rize, killing _her_ would be too much like killing herself.

Now granted when the now twelve year old first started living with her, Mukuro feared even the _slightest_ misstep would get her a kagune tentacle through her chest. She trod lightly around the amicable woman and never spoke out of turn and if she could help it, leave her bedroom.

But progress had been made - through the very startling process of the purple haired woman bursting into her room and holding her at kagune point to prove the fact that if she _wanted_ to kill her she _already_ would have - and here she was, hand clasped neatly in her sister's as they made their way home.

"So how was school Darui-chan?" Rize asked in a faintly cheerful voice, using the cover name she had selected to address her with and she scowled.

"Stressful." Mukuro muttered, feeling her muscles finally lose the strain they had carried for the hours she spent in that _wretched_ building. "I don't know how you do this every day onee-chan."

Rize let out a pleasant little laugh as she turned her head to peer down at the child by her side.

"Practice makes perfect my darling sister," She remarked in a mirthful tone as she grinned a bit. "It's nearly impossible to get it all in one go."

Nodding her head - because she knew how true that was based on how the manga went - Mukuro hummed.

"I guess not."

Allowing them to fall into a comfortable silence the two sisters walked on, _almost_ managing to reach their apartment unimpeded.

Letting out an internal groan at the sound of footsteps approaching the pair, Mukuro pivoted her upper body until she could fully view the image of the man making his way towards them.

_Or rather towards Rize._

"Hm, I managed to catch you in time," the man chuckled, black hair pulled back into a ponytail. "How are you doing Mikoto-chan?"

Hearing the cover name Rize had given herself - under the claim that "Kamishiro Rize" wasn't to be used until she deemed it the right time - Mukuro wanted to shake her head at the poor fool for going after her sister but she couldn't.

After all, Rize was an attractive person even in a disguise, so it wasn't his fault he was unable to recognize a ghoul on sight.

But then again, he kinda deserved it for deciding to go after someone as young as her sister considering he was definitely over eighteen. Sure Rize could pass for being a few years older but even then it would still be a situation in which an older man was taking advantage of a young girl.

She kinda hoped her sister will eat his smarmy ass soon.

Glancing upwards, Mukuro was the only person who caught the frightening look of a hunter plastered on Rize's face before she turned around to face their company.

Yep, it shouldn't take long at the rate the older ghoul was going.

_Good._

Seeing the woman slide a beatific smile on her sculpted face, Mukuro almost - but not quite - winced in mock sympathy for the guy. Rize was a true Man Eater in every sense of the word and when she had her game face on _nothing_ and _nobody_ would stop her.

"Ah, well hello there Kagaku-san!" Rize greeted, looking every bit the delicate, innocent flower role she was acting as. "It's nice to see you again!"

Giving a little bow in greeting that had her dyed black hair sliding into her face, Mukuro did the same.

"Ohayo, Kagaku-san." She said, receiving a slightly forced smile from the handsome man. He didn't like children - other than the ones he could fuck - which was sadly _stereotypical_ of the type of guy he was.

Gigolos were boring.

Diverting his attention back to Rize, the smarmy player allowed his grin to stretch farther.

"Come now," He purred and Mukuro resisted the urge to retch. "haven't we progressed enough to the point where you can refer to me as Juushiro-kun?"

Her sister blushed on cue, contact brown eyes widening as she appeared to seem mildly flustered.

Taking this as his chance to press his point, Kagaku started to wheedle.

"It's very easy," He cajoled with a grin. "I already called you Mikoto-chan so it's only fair!"

Mukuro wanted to scoff. Rize hadn't even given the guy permission to call her by her first name but he did so anyways.

How _annoying_.

"Ah, well if it's alright with you," Rize paused as if to seem indecisive before pressing on. "I'll address you as such, J-Juushiro-kun."

Looking like the cat who caught the canary, Kagaku smirked and her sister deepened the blush.

For not the first time Mukuro marveled at the impressive skills the woman was displaying. It was no small thing to be able to control something like that.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now Mikoto-chan...Darui-chan." He added on if only to stay on Rize's good side. "See you tomorrow my fair lady!"

Waving goodbye they both watched as the man swaggered away.

Hearing a scoff come from above, Mukuro glanced up to see Rize sporting an entertained sneer.

"Oh, that human just thinks he's such hot stuff doesn't he?" She said with an air of thoughtfulness that didn't match the heavy aura of her expression but Mukuro, already used to such things, merely stayed silent.

"Oh well, he'll be dealt with soon enough." Rize sighed turning to head inside. "After all a guy like that won't give up too easily, and I've never been one to turn down a free meal."

Sliding off her shoes in the doorway, Mukuro made her way to the kitchen and sat down on a stool.

"Eager to be fed I see." Rize remarked lightly and Mukuro nodded.

"I ate some human food earlier that school but that's not enough to sustain me." She muttered and it was true, as a born half ghoul she could eat normal meals but only to _certain_ point. In the end, if she denied herself the substance meant for _her kind_ then she would be unable to eat anything at all.

Her sister smiled.

"Well I guess there's nothing to be done," She mocked sighed. "I'll have something prepared in a second."

Watching Rize head downstairs towards the freezer, she waited until she came back up and Mukuro could feel her right eye tighten and spasm as her vision tunneled in on what was stacked on the plate in her sister's hands.

Just as she got over Rize's overwhelming presence she got over her brief aversion to human flesh.

It was an easier thing to do than she would have thought but with the obvious fact that she had been eating people already while under the care of her father and the mind-numbing hunger that took over her thoughts, it wasn't long before she had taken a bite.

Not to mention that starving herself only when so far until she snapped and ate it anyways. Mukuro wasn't one for self-torture no matter how self-righteous she may act. Besides, it wasn't cannibalism - not really, especially since she wasn't even human in the first place.

Setting the dish down in front of her, Rize smiled.

"I hope cold cuts are okay, as much as I'd prefer to give you a - fresher meal it seems to be impossible at the moment." Her sister apologized and she hummed.

Feeling the saliva pool in her mouth, Mukuro swallowed and turned her face upwards to give Rize a smile of her own.

Mukuro had spent _years_ without giving the proper thanks to the person who went to these lengths to give her something edible to eat, and that was something unforgivable.

She was only saying to Rize what she wished she could say to her father with the full truth in mind.

"Arigato onee-chan," She said softly. "this is perfect."

Rize beamed.

"Ara, well dig in Mukuro-chan," She said as she moved over to the sink to wash her hands. "I'm sure you're positively famished, especially since you had to mingle with potential lunch all day."

And so she took a bite and although it may be horrible of her to say so, nothing she had ever eaten measured up to the taste.

* * *

**Edit: 1/29/17**

* * *

**Aa! I'm back! It's been two long years but I haven't given up on this story lol.**

**In my headcanon born half ghouls can eat human food but only so much before they get sick and have to eat human meat. That's what happened to Mukuro in the first chapter, normal food stopped working for her.**

**Mukuro is twelve here and Rize is fourteen if anyone was wondering.**

**I should update tomorrow or the day after. I'm excited to work on this again.**


End file.
